


Untitled Challenge Drabble

by Sowilo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sowilo/pseuds/Sowilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was going through my old LJ when I ran across this.  The title is exactly what it is --The challenge was "Describe yourself as a Mary Sue (an idealized to the point of *barf* version of you) for the world of Supernatural in approximately 100 words" and this is what I came up with.  Been thinking of writing in this fandom, perhaps this will inspire me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Challenge Drabble

Sam saw her first. Well, actually Dean had seen her first, but his eyes had slid over her, looking for more conventional beauty. She sat comfortably at the bar, drinking something out of a large martini glass. She was almost finished, and he could see her deciding if she wanted another one. Sam studied her. She was tall and generously curved, with hair pulled back, flawless cocoa skin, sensuous mouth and gorgeous brown eyes. Her perfectly manicured nails tapped the glass lightly. Was she waiting for someone, or just confident enough to drink alone? Sam decided that he wanted to find out. He summoned the bartender to buy her another. He was pleasantly surprised to find out that it wasn't some foofy concoction like a Cosmopolitan or Virgin's Kiss, but a good old fashioned vodka gimlet. When the bartender placed the drink in front of her, she looked up in surprise. Her eyes followed the bartender's gesture to Sam. She smiled and nodded her thanks, then considered and inclined her head at the empty stool beside her. Sam picked up his drink and prepared to meet his match.


End file.
